


Deep Snow

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Viking, M/M, Magik is real, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found her in the snow in the wake of a winter storm, half-dead, nearly frozen and alone. So he took her to the Prince of Winter to beg the spirit to save her from her fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver and Onyx

When they had set out this morning from Berk there had been no indication of a storm, but as they had headed north, they had been met by a huge stormfront that outpaced their attempt to escape. They couldn't fly around for it was far too wide, stretching from horizon to horizon. It was at the start of winter, but storms like this weren't uncommon, even well into spring. The only hope the two had to survive this blizzard was to go to ground and find shelter.

This is how Hiccup and Toothless had come upon this bundle of ragged, tattered, rotting fur in the middle of a snowy forest. Or at least it had seemed until the curious Night Fury had started sniffing about, investigating. Then the bundle had made a very disconcerting noise and shifted around. Part of the fur fell away, revealing an expanse of smooth skin and long black tresses.

Toothless was confounded, and Hiccup was purely shocked. He raced forward and pulled away a bit of fur, uncovering the face of a young woman about Hiccup's own age. She looked dreadful, gaunt and emaciated, covered in scratches, with a huge purple and green bruise across one cheek. She looked as if she'd been through hell. Though despite her haggard appearance she was very pretty. Dark hair spilled over her face in snarled waves, a single strand falling delicately over the bridge of her straight nose. Her cheekbones were high and delicate, her eyes had long dark lashes, fanning along her cheekbones. Her lips were full and a pale pink against her milky skin.

Hiccup's breathe caught in his throat. This girl was breathtaking. He felt an intense desire to know what color her eyes were. He was stricken by this woman, even though she was unconscious and obviously injured. He was broken from his observation by the snowflakes that had begun drifting down to rest on the girl's skin. Panic seized him as he remembered the reason he and Toothless were here in the first place. The storm was upon them. But Hiccup couldn't leave this girl out in the snow to die. She clearly needed help as it was. He gathered her up, wrapping her furs back around her as he bundled her onto Toothless back and urged the dragon into the sky once more, against the dragon's protests, knowing exactly where he might find shelter, and possibly some help for the injured girl. He steered Toothless in the direction of Winter Mountain; the domain of Jokull Frosti, the Winter Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup brings his rescue to the Winter Mountain, to beg the help of the Winter Prince in hopes of saving the woman's life.

Hiccup and Toothless half tumbled out of the sky, landing roughly on the ledge. Snow and wind whipped around them in great gusts.

Hiccup didn't wait for Toothless to land completely before he hefted his burden and jumped to the ground, heading for the massive opening in the side of the mountain. The cave mouth led into a cavern that wound up toward the peak. This is where they would find the help they needed.

Hiccup was hoping that the Guardian of the mountain would be able, and willing, to bring the girl back from the brink of death. She had been nearly frozen to death when the duo had stumbled upon her. As they had raced through the snowstorm he had noticed that the flakes that landed on her exposed skin had stopped melting halfway to their destination. He only hoped it wasn't too late to save her.

Hiccup quickened his pace, mismatched footfalls echoing through the unaturally smooth halls. Toothless padded along beside him, anxiously glancing at the girl.

They reached a set of doors, carved straight from the mountain itself and inlaid with intricate patterns of snowflakes and ice crystals. The Dragon Tamer shifted his burden and raised a hand to pound frantically on the stone.

"Please help us! I call on the Prince of Winter and beg his aid! She's nearly frozen to death!" Hiccup called desperately, using the words he'd been told as a chilld in the stories and legends of the Gods and Spirits.

No sooner had the words passed his lips than the huge stone doors scraped open on their own. And there sitting in a throne if ice shards, sat a boy that looked to be the same age as Hiccup, with a shock of pure white hair, like newly fallen snow, and eyes so bright blue they could be seen from across the chamber.

He sat, dressed in blue velvet that enhanced his unearthly pale skin, with a dark blue capelet trimmed in white fur. His head was propped on one hand. A wooden staff shaped like a shepherd's crook lay across his crossed legs.

As soon as he laid eyes on his visitors, however, he immediately came to attention.

The young man rose and gestured the Viking forward. Hiccup stepped across the threshold, as if drawn by a force he could not see. He stopped right in front of the unearthly young man and stood transfixed by the air of otherness that the winterling posessed.

"The girl." The Prince spoke. Hiccup looked down to where the other gestured, at the bundle he still held. Without a second thought Hiccup held the girl out to the spirit.

The Prince drew back the fur almost reverently. He looked down at the unconcious woman, a hand drifting up to brush back her dark hair from her face. She was paler now than before. Her lips were tinted blue, and unmelted snowflakes peppered her skin. The spirit seemed to study her for a long moment before he lowered his face to hers and gently laid his lips on hers.

Hiccup felt a thrill of shock run through him, seeing the spirit kiss the girl he held in his own arms. The kiss lasted only a second. And then the spirit turned to Hiccup. Before he could blink the winterling leaned forward a d pressed his lips to Hiccup's as well. The young man's lips were soft, and cold yet warm. Hiccup felt as if the breath was being drawn from him, and then breathed back in again all at once. And just as quickly as it had begun, the kiss was over.

A spark of something twinged in his chest and confusion clouded his mind. The twinge grew into a warmth that filled his chest and grew hotter by the second. He didn't understand what was happening, but whatever it was broke through him like a wave of flame igniting in his chest and rising to the blistering heat of an inferno and rushed outward in a wave of heat.

Hiccup dropped to his knees gasping, clutching the girl to his chest. The spirit had stepped back. Hiccup looked up, green eyes meeting blue.

"Wha-?" Hiccup managed. The snowy hair man smiled wide, a smile that lit up his entire face, and looked down to the girl. Hiccup followed his gaze. She was no longer so pale, and her cheeks were even a bit flushed. It made her look more radiant than before. Hiccup's arms tightened around her as a wave of protectiveness washed over him. He looked back to the spirit.

"I took the cold from her body, and bound her to you. She will live. And you, as the price for saving her life, shall be tied to her, soul to soul, for eternity. You are her protector, Dragon Tamer, from now until her life ends." The spirit met his eye and extended a hand to the young viking, "Can you accept this price?" Hiccup looked back down at the woman he held, alive and well, where moments earlier she had been on the brink of death. He felt that protectiveness stir within him, and he knew that if he refused then she would die. Something inside of him protested at that thought. And even though it hadn't been his choice to begin with, it wasn't a hard decision.

"Yes. Yes, I accept this price." He took the hand offered and allowed the other man to help him to his feet. Hiccup raised his head high and set his jaw. The spirit nodded and stepped back, glancing back down to the woman.

"She will wake soon. When she does you must go. She must not yet know of the bond between you, nor of myself." The snowy haired man explained softly.

"And what of me? Will I remember what happened here?" Hiccup asked. The frost spirit looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied.

"Your memories will remain intact. You will need them. Now go, and shelter shall find you both." The Prince dismissed him. And as Hiccup turned to leave, he saw Toothless standing as if transfixed in the doorway. The spell broke and Toothless shook off his daze. Hiccup strode past, meeting the knowing gaze of his best friend as he did. 

They returned the way they had come, finding the exit to the outside in moments. Just as they crossed the threshold a wave of dizziness overtook Hiccup. The young man stumbled into the snow, falling to his knees, trying desperately not to crush the woman in his arms as his world suddenly went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few explanations:  
> Jack is physically around the age of 17-18. (because I want it that way)  
> Hiccup is 19-20.  
> Aluka is around 15-16. (Thus the Underage tag)  
> Toothless is NOT a background character, he plays a big part.  
> Sif is a little Ice dragon, smaller than a Terrible Terror.
> 
>  
> 
> Aluka is a female Viking from another tribe that was wiped out when she was young so she's been alone for a long time. She isn't a 'wild-girl' but she does know how to survive on her own.
> 
> Jack is the embodiment of Winter here, and as such he controls the season. He is a bit OOC, but I think you'll like it. He does reside on a huge icy mountain called the Winter Mountain.


End file.
